Rixen the Reviver
by HotPokemorphsForever
Summary: Join my OC Rixen as she goes through her life. Would she make friends or push them away? Will she find out why she feels like she is somehow connected with Sora's little sister Erin? And what is Maleficent's gift of these twin swords she handed to Rixen? Read to Find Out
1. Her First Day

**Well, I decided to do my first ever Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Hopefully I don't mess this up. Anywho, just so you all know I do not own kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC's, but some of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts series may be a little Ocish. I'm sorry. The only one that may be a major Ocish would probably be Maleficent. Read and enjoy fellow authors and or readers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She only saw the blackness of the world, her eyes still closed as she slept. She felt the coldness of the ground, but could also feel water dripping from the ceiling on her face. Her ears hearing the water dripping and herself breathing, but one thought crossed her mind when she heard someone tell her to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open, eyes staring up at the spikey ceiling of the cave they were in.

She blinked once before looking around the cave seeing spikes on both the ceiling and some spots on the floor, drawings on the wall of the cave, and the woman who told her to wake up.

She started wondering what the spikes that were on the ceiling and floor was called, but decided to throw the thought out of her head, deeming it unimportant. She also deemed the drawings unimportant.

She looked at the woman in the cave quietly and thoughtfully. She thought that this woman before her was somewhat important, but not that important.

The woman smiled at her, but she didn't return the smile. Instead she just stared at her before asking, "who are you?"

The woman smiled even more at her before answering her. "I'm Maleficent. I created you." She took a step towards her, but she glared at her.

"You're close enough lady. Take a few steps back." She stated it in the most calm way possible. "And I want to know where the hell I am!?"

Maleficent smile disappeared and turned into somewhat of a scowl. "You need to learn to respect your elder's girl." She turned her back on her, walking towards the entrance.

"and you're in a cave on Destiny Island." She explained, turning to look at her. "come and look out at this world."

She was debating on rather or not she should obey her or not, but she decided to because her curiosity got the better of her.

She got up off the cave floor, walking over to the entrance and took a look at the islands. She felt a little annoyed at the bright light of the sun.

"okay… what's with that big bright light up there?" she glared up at the light and Maleficent let herself chuckle.

"That, my dear, is the sun. Don't worry though… I plan to make the light of this world disappear and replace it with darkness." She looked at her. "would you enjoy that better?"

She nodded, feeling a little better about a world filled with darkness, blowing a long strands of bangs out of her face.

She went out, putting up her hood on her leather jacket to keep the light out of her eyes. She looked around, catching sight of a little girl with brown eyes and hair.

She tilted her head when she felt like she was connected to that girl somehow, but shook her head.

_Okay… I must be a total idiot to be thinking that. _She thought. _I never met her in my life._

She turned her back on the girl, but was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder by Maleficent.

"You never asked to leave my side!" She said rather angrily. "you never even asked to look around the islands!"

She shrugged. "I'm tired of talking to you." She stated before slapping her hand away and continued walking.

Maleficent growled, but walked beside her. "I will be back for you at sunset." She starts disappearing in green flames.

She stared at the now empty area where Maleficent use to be. _When the hell is sunset? _She wondered before walking again.

A red headed girl ran right into her and she stared at her.

Kairi looked up at the girl as Sora and Riku ran over, chasing kairi. They stopped when they saw Rixen.

"hey… I never seen you around here before. My names Kairi." She told her and than pointed to the boys starting with Sora. "this guy is my friend Sora." She than pointed at Riku. "and this is my friend Riku."

"now that Kairi took the liberty to speak for us… What's your name?" riku asked her

She stared at them rummanging through her brain. _Well shit… I don't even know my own name._ She looked at the sun and quickly looked away. _Don't ever look at that bright sun again…_

"well, I don't really remember my name right now. Sorry." She stated quickly so she wouldn't have to talk very much to them.

She sees the Brown-haired girl running up behind sora glomping him into a hug. "Big brother! Don't disappear on me again!" she yelled and Rixen felt that connection again with the girl only this time it was stronger.

she looked ready to cry, but Sora hugged her. "Sorry little Erin. Won't happen again."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "P-promise?" she asked her voice a little shaky.

"Promise." He said, picking the little girl up.

The girl looked at the girl and pointed at her. "who's that girl?" she asked.

"we don't know at all… She said she doesn't remember her name."

"Wait… I do remember… It's Rixen." She was still staring at the girl. _Erin… what's this odd sense that your important to me?_ She lets her thoughts continue, but saw the group walking away.

"hey… where are you going?" she asked them and she heard Kairi call back to her. "we gotta go! Our parents are calling for us! We would look for you tomorrow!"

_Don't even bother…_ she thought. _I won't be here for much longer._

She looked at the red that was appearing in the sky and blinked.

_Wasn't the sky blue? What is it doing turning red? _She thought and suddenly realized what must be happening.

_This must be sunset… it's actually really pretty…_ she shok her head, growling at herself. "why the hell am I thinking unimportant crap for?" she muttered to herself before looking up to see Maleficent appearing in her flamey green fire.

"Are you ready Rixen?" she asked and she nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She told her, walking over to her.

"let's go." And Maleficent disappears with both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, my first chapter might suck. Don't honestly know until someone reads the story and reviews it. Hope it didn't suck too much.**


	2. Rules and Ranting

**Well, I see no one favorite or followed or even reviewed the first chapter… This is when i say I don't care. I started this story and I shall finish it. Anywho, here is chapter 2. Enjoy it readers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The green flames disappeared from her sight as Maleficent and Rixen both appeared in a dark room. Rixen smirked a little. _At least she knows I like the dark places._ Was her commented thought to herself.

She looked around and frowned slightly. _What room are we in anyways? It better not be mine… there's no f*cking bed. _"where are we at?" she asked kinda demandedly.

"we're in your room." She replied, noticing the glare she's getting from rixen and smiled to herself. "your wondering where your bed is?"

Rixen nodded slightly. "well, I thought I was going to actually fail at creating a nobody… so I didn't bother to grab a bed for you, but now that you're here… I guess you'll just have to slee—"

Rixen interrupted her. "better idea. I'll sleep on the floor instead of with you." Maleficent frowned a little but nodded. "fair enough." Was her only words.

She turned her back on her, headed for the door. "oh, and if your going to stay here… you will follow the rules."

Another frown from Rixen. _Rules? Fuck rules. I make up my own rules._ She thought to herself, but instead of saying that aloud she asks. "what are the rules?"

She motioned with her hand at the wall, which had a list of the rules. "read them. Surely you know how to read." With a nod from Rixen Maleficent left the room.

Rixen walked over to the list and frowned a little. _Some of these sound so motherly it is disgusting._ Was her thoughts.

**List of Rules**

**You will be home before the sun goes down.**

Rixen growled slightly at rule one. _She expects me to be outside with the sun up?!_ She calmed though and decided not to follow that rule. She went on to the second rule.

**You will always be on time for your chores, dinner, bath time, ect.**

Again, another growl escapes Rixen. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed aloud to herself. "I'm not a bloody child! I'm a damn nobody!" she was basically ranting to herself, but noticed it was aloud and face palmed. _That all should have been said in my head… I hate speaking aloud…_ she thought before going on down the list.

**There will be no interaction with other nobodies. If there is a nobody near by you will disappear and come straight home.**

Rixen shook her head. _Again with the rules for little children? Jeez. _She thought _Just another rule to break._

**Tommorrow you will start your training.**

That caught her off guard. She didn't know what kind of training she was going to be put through, but it did make her curious.

_I guess I will figure that out tomorrow._ Was her last thoughts before walking away from the list and towards the door.

She walked down the long hallway, looking into each room as she went by. One by one the rooms were all empty till she got to the room with two big doors.

_This must be the throne room? _She thought unsurely to herself and went inside anyways. She found Malleficent sitting on a throne with a crow sitting on her hand while she pet it.

Maleficent looked up at Rixen and smiled at her. "hell—" Rixen interrupts her. "caught the crap… I want to begin m training today…"

Maleficent shook her head and smiled slightly. "you will take today to rest. It's dark now… Go to your room and rest."

Rixen glared at her, turning on her heel she stormed away from her angerly. _Fine._ She thought to herself. _I'll rest today and train tomorrow without stopping._ She thought to herself while she walked quickly down the hall.

_I won't even care if it is dinner time. I won't stop until I learn more about my abilities and myself… I won't… I refuse!_ She continued thinking to herself yawning slightly.

She knew she was a little tired, but what if she gets tired tomorrow too? What if she continued getting tired? What is the point of training if this tiredness continues? And does this tiredness makes her pathetic?

She sighed slightly, opening her bedroom door and shuts it after entering. "god damn questions bugging me… they can all burn in hell… They aren't even important questions."

She went to the corner of the room, balling herself up, her knees going up while her arms wrapped around her knees. She would sleep in this tiny ball form tonight until training tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, chapter 2 is now up…. And I think it sucks about as much ass as the first chapter. Sorry guys, but your open to your criticism on my story. I know some of my punctuation and spelling errors are probably all over this story, but I was never really good at that kinda stuff. Anyways, read, follow, favorite, or review this story and whatnot.**


End file.
